1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having an adjustable shaft and hosel assembly that can be adjusted without interacting with the sole of the club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club shaft and hosel connection assembly that allows a user to adjust the loft, lie, and face angle of the golf club head, either dependently or independently, by loosening the connection between the shaft and hosel via an opening in the side of the hosel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that changing the angle of a golf club shaft with respect to the golf club head will change certain club specifications, including loft angle, lie angle, and face angle. Several types of adjustable golf clubs are currently available on the market. These models allow the user to adjust loft, lie and face angle by adjusting certain golf club components. The components of many of these models are held together by a fastener, usually a bolt or a screw, which is inserted into a sole opening and extends into a hosel bore to engage with the shaft or a shaft sleeve holding the shaft.
This construction, while functional, is not aesthetically pleasing because it includes a large hole in the sole that can disrupt otherwise attractive sole graphics. Furthermore, in order for a user to adjust the shaft angle, the golfer must turn the golf club upside down, with the sole facing up, to disengage the fastener holding the club and the shaft together. It can be difficult for a user to accurately adjust a golf club head when it is in this position, and the likelihood of losing the fastener or other pieces of the hosel assembly increases when there is a hole in the sole and the pieces are located on the underside of the golf club head. The sole-fastener construction also affects the drag, face angle, and overall center of gravity of the club head. The hole in the sole creates unwanted drag when the golf club is swung, and also creates a keel point that can change the face angle of the club.
In view of the above, there is a need for a hosel assembly that permits a golfer to make adjustments to the shaft and hosel of the club through an access point other than the sole.